


want you under me

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, I know Selina tops, Kinktober, Licking, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, batcat is kinky you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She looked up, enjoying the sight of the always-in-control-and-too-serious-for-his-own-good Bruce Wayne, spread out on her bed, restrained and blindfolded, shuddering at her touch and pliant under her hands.orBruce lets Selina tie him up.For Kinktober 2019!





	want you under me

Bruce tugged at the restraints holding him down onto the bed, as a pair of hands trailed down his body, a finger tracing slow circles near his right nipple and then down again, fingers lightly grazing against his stomach, causing Bruce to groan- in delight or annoyance he wasn’t sure.

They looked at each other, Selina's eyes were like a raging sea, dark greens that told him exactly what she desired. He found himself so entranced by her eyes that he didn't notice her grabbing for a piece of cloth until she was wrapping it around his eyes.

“Is that necessary?” he asked, his voice sounding rough yet soft.

“Yes,” Selina whispered in his ear. “It’s part of the experience.”

He could feel her grin even with his eyes closed, then he felt her tongue traveling down- hot and wet- teeth nipping away at his chest, tongue swirling around his nipple. He gasped with surprise and want, his fists clenching making his restraints rattle. He tensed under the butterfly light touch of her nails. 

“Relax,” she said softly. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do.” 

He felt her position change as her lips transpired lower, as she grinded slowly against his leg, slick with her want, feeling the heat in between her legs. 

She looked up, enjoying the sight of the always-in-control-and-too-serious-for-his-own-good Bruce Wayne, spread out on her bed, restrained and blindfolded, shuddering at her touch and pliant under her hands. Selina smiled wickedly and then returned to her task, darting out her tongue to lick the length of his cock firmly, enjoying the way his hips stuttered.

Catching on to that, she licked again, taking her time, teasing him , she knew he could get free of the restraints if he wanted to- Batman probably trained for this multiple times. But she was not sure if he trained to be tied up _willingly._  
It meant a lot for him to let her have control, to allow her to take what she wanted and remain there perfectly still on the bed, like a good pupil. She would be kidding if she said she hadn’t fantasized about this once or twice. She wanted him on his back, tender and open for her. She wanted him to tremble under her touch. Just like sometimes she wanted him to do the same to her.

After a few more licks- deciding he’d waited enough, she took his cock in her mouth, rolling her tongue at the head, and then swallowing as much as she could, going down and up on a swift motion, until a particular trick made him let out a loud gasp. He tugged harder at the restraints holding him still, wanting to fight and take control, but letting himself be washed away by the waves of pure pleasure straight at his cock.

Bruce shuddered, sweat gathering on his forehead with the effort of not coming right there in her mouth, but she kept on sucking, firmly and faster, letting her hands trail down lower and play with his balls a little, just to get him over the edge. Just like she liked doing on the rooftops. Testing. Teasing. 

His hips buckled pushing his cock farther up her mouth so she placed her hands on his thighs to keep him still. She wanted to do this her way. Without stopping the ministrations on his hard cock, she could see how close he was in the way his breath hitched, the low rumbles he let out and the shaky moans, she could feel his muscles tense and his self control slowly slipping away.

So she stopped. Trying not to giggle at the whine he let out.

“I can’t let you have it so easy now can I? You’re gonna cum when I want you to,” she said with a smile.

She watched as his jaw clenched and his breathing slowed and climbed on top of him and leaned slightly letting her lips be close to his. She stood on her knees to place her breasts on his face. He licked the rift between them, and took one nipple in his mouth biting slightly. His tongue swifted around her areola, making her wish he could use his hands to cup her breats with his warm hands.

“I want to see you,” he said against her skin.

“Mhm.. I don’t think so big boy,” she replied sinking back down again.

“Please,” he murmured and _oh_ did Selina love hearing that word from his lips. “Please,” he said louder this time.

She pretended to think for a moment. “I do like it when you say please,” she added and slowly took off the blindfold. His pupils were blown wide, he closed his eyes for a moment as he adapted to being able to see again.

She caressed his check, and leaned to kiss his forehead, then his eyelids, his nose and finally his lips, pouring her heart a little into it. Bruce responded to the kiss eagerly, licking her lips with his tongue. She ran her hands through his hair as she reached for his lower lip, pulling it hard between her teeth. His groan made her buckle her hips against his groin.

She grinned, leaned back and placed her hands on his chest, without waiting more she positioned herself to get down on his cock, locking eyes. Once it was situated fully at her entrance she sat down with breathy sigh, his member completely filling her with his first penetration.

She started moving, watching as Bruce tried to grab her but was stopped by the restraints, she was indeed proud of him staying tied up. He trusted her enough to do this, even when he knew how vulnerable it would make him, he allowed it and he enjoyed it. He didn’t like being vulnerable, hell she didn’t either, but she didn’t want him to feel vulnerable. She just wanted him to feel _good_. So she kept on going, up and down in swift motions. She has wanted to wear her leather suit, the one with the tight corset but decided against it. She wanted to feel him. Skin against skin, muscle on muscle. This familiar rhythm. This familiar dance. She was gasping for air and the grunts coming from Bruce and from her both mixed in the hot air.

"You're being so good for me, so good, Bruce," she purred, locking their lips together again, moaning against him. She arched her back as one of her hands found her clit spreading her legs wider but moving faster. She touched herself, Bruce watching her fingers move between them as she reached her high with his name on her lips. She moved again once she came down, wanting to hear him reach his orgasm underneath her, wanting to see him let go as he rarely did.

“Cum for me now, Bruce” she panted as she touched his nipples again, his body. She kissed his neck, biting slightly as she moved. 

“Let go,” she whispered. He clinged onto the chains around his wrists and pushed his hips forwards, looking for more friction, to go deeper inside her. She ran both hands down his back, nails biting into his skin trying to keep the rhythm. She felt so good, so full, she clenched her teeth and Bruce's groans followed, his whole body tensing up and his orgasm wrecked him with a loud moan. His head lolled onto her shoulder and she ran her hands through his hair, that now clinged to his forehead with sweat.

"Next time we can try with the whip," she said with a tired smile and he responded with a laugh.


End file.
